Cicatrices imborrables
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: -Rode...¿Me amas?- Preguntó España en un susurro, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que no era así, pero estar a su aldo era tan agradable que no le importaba, no hasta que vió aquel beso. /Segundo capi arriba, cambio de protagonista casi constantemente e   e
1. Prologo

_Aqui mi primer fic, pensado para ser largo! La idea de esste fic me la dio mi querida amiga Hina Yoso, la cual me da los datos historicos y en cierto sentido escribo este fic para ella. Escrito por mi y corregido por ella dejo el prologo de esta historia ^^_

_Hetalia no me pertenece -w- _

Francis entro en el recinto y contemplo las tumbas que se encontraba a su paso, no se fijaba puesto que ninguna le importaba, solo quería llegar rápido a la parte dedicada a las naciones. Su mente estaba distante, pensando en como actuaría cuando llegase, no quería echarse a llorar como hacía siempre, al fín y al cabo, él le pidió que sonriese y debía de cumplir su promesa.

El joven galo miro al frente cuando llego a la parte del cementerio que le interesaba, apenas había tumbas, Sacro Imperio romano, Germania, Roma y pocas más, la que el buscaba era la más alejada de todas, justo como el había pedido, era el lugar más soleado del cementerio, el lugar perfecto para el cuerpo que descansaba en esa tumba. . Delante de la lapida había una figura que contemplaba atentamente la inscripción, todo el cuerpo de Francis se crispo en un mueca de ira y odio ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Antes de poder decir nada el chico se giro y se encamino hacía la puerta, parandose enfrente suya.

-Lo siento...-El joven agacho la cabeza mientras susurraba esto, después le miro fijamente a los ojos. Verdes esmeralda. El galo se estremeció, ese color le hacía recordar y no le gustaba. La nación que se erguía delante suya volvió a agachar la cabeza y se fue, dejando a Francia solo. El rubio se acerco a la tumba, esbozando una sonrisa triste, llena de dolor.

-Te echo de menos...-Murmuró, dejando la rosa negra encima de la tumba y acariciando la inscripción, sin atreverse a leerla, siempre que lo hacía se ponía a llorar y se había prometido que esa vez no lo haría. Francis fijo la vista en la rosa, prefería las rojas, le recordaban a la pasión que siempre repartía a todos, pero para esta situación era mejor la negra porque demostraba la tristeza que le invadía siempre que recordaba al dueño de esa lapida. - No puedo olvidarte, no quiero olvidarte...- Francis recordó al joven que siempre le había quitado el sueño y su hermosa sonrisa, ese chico que siempre lo fue todo para el, él cual por estar a su lado había desaparecido, al igual que su gran imperio.- ¿Por qué...te deje ir...A... ?- El llanto no le dejo pronunciar el nombre del recuerdo que tanto le dañaba. Francis se acurruco, abrazandose a si mismo y empezó a llorar, recordando el principio de su relación, el principio de la desaparición del brillo de los ojos esmeralda que poseía la nación que reposaba en un sueño eterno.

_Espero que os haya gustado, es solo el prologo, vuelvo a dar gracias a Hina y pronto espero tener el siguiente capitulo, creo que es evidente e quien es la tumba pero bueno, no se sabra seguro hasta el final del fic e_e_

_¿Rewiems? o como se escriba xD_


	2. Rode ¿Me amas?

_Bueno, he aqui el primer capitulo de la la tardanza pero fui castigada sin escribir y me quitaron el portatil, ahora que vuelvo a tenerlo intentare actualizar más rápido._

_Fic dedicado a mi linda Hina Yoso *^*_

_Hetalia no me pertenece -w-_

_Rode...¿Me amas?_

Una dulce melodia empezó a resonar por toda la casa, el sonido invadía cada habitación, mientras el español tarareaba la canción al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba. Sus ojos se posaban en el jardín, ese hermoso jardín que le cautivaba. Antonio solía pasar tardes enteras paseando entre ese hermoso laberinto verde, pensando en sus cosas, recordando a sus seres queridos. Sus días en su nueva casa eran muy monótomos, su vida se resumía a una estricta rutina y aún así era felíz, se sentía tranquilo y agusto en esa casa, la gente era amable y además estaba él...

-Roderich...-Se escapo de los labios de España e inmediatamente sus ojos se inundaron. Los recuerdos de varias noches atrás aún le dañaban. Ya no se veía capaz de pasear por el jardín que observaba desde el alfeizar de la ventana, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarselo con ella.

Antonio terminó su tomate y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la sala de donde provenía la música. Sus dedos acariciaban las blancas paredes, haciendo dibujos invisibles que solo veía y entendía él, trozos de las pensamientos que ahora le invadían, trozos de recuerdos y, por supuesto, tomates eran dibujados de esa manera en la pared para morir nada más nacer.

Su voz continuaba tarareando la dulce melodia y España cerró los ojos, disfrutandola. Sus manos siguieron trazando partes de sus memorías, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos en esos momentos, su mente se mantenía en blanco, solo se concentraba en la musica que no paraba de sonar. Su cuerpo no se conformó con el simple movimiento de sus dedos y dió varias vueltas sobre si mismo, sonriendo, el camisón se le levantó levemente por el movimientos mientras sus cuerpo seguía a la perfección el ritmo marcado del piano. España giró dos veces y chocó contra alguien, saliendo de su trance.

-Antonio, ten más cuidado por favor...-Pidió la chica mientras le sujetaba por los hombros, esperando que el joven recuperase el equilibrio. España levantó la mirada y contempló los ojos de la chica, se apartó sin previo aviso, empujando a Hungría y salió corriendo.- ¡Antonio!

España abrió la puerta con brusquedad y corrió al lugar donde se sentaba la persona que tantas emociones despertaba en su interior.

-Antonio no entres con tanta brutalidad, molesta...- Su voz sonó seca y respetuosa, como siempre mientras sus manos seguían paseandose por las hermosas teclas de marfil, de un impoluto blanco- Si quieres sientate, pero en silencio, no me gusta escuchar cosas mientras toco...

-Lo se Roderich- Una timida sonrisa se dibujó en los pequeños y levemente carnosos labios del Imperio Español el cual se sentó al lado de Austria, procurando no molestarle. -Sigue tocando por favor.-Pidió y el otro, sin decir nada empezó una nueva melodia. Sabía que era la preferida de su esposo y era la que tocaba siempre que este se sentaba junto a el.

-¿Algún día me enseñaras a tocarla?- Preguntó con su alegré tono de voz y Roderich se giró, dedicandole un sonrisa casí inperceptible y asintió.

-Cuando quieras Antonio.

-Quiero ahora Rode, enseñame a tocar esta canción.

Roerich no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a cojer las pequeñas manos de Antonio y las colocó sobre las ó los dedos de su pareja, pulsando las teclas, dejando que la hermosa melodia volviese a invadir toda la casa. Poco a poco Antonio fue memorizando la secuencias de movimientos qque debía realizar para conseguir la canción que tanto le gustaba.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme Rode-Antonio se acercó más al rostro de su amado y este le miró, con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

-De nada Antonio, sabes que me gusta enseñarte este tipo de cosas- Roderich suspiró, le tenía cariño al joven Imperio pero no le amaba, núnca lo hizo pero sus jefes le obligaron a casarse con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Sabía que él si le amaba pero no podía hacer nada por Antonio, al fín y al cabo, Eli era a la única persona a la que le apetecía besar.

-Rode...¿Me amas?- Preguntó España en un susurro, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que no era así, pero estar a su aldo era tan agradable que no le importaba, no hasta que vió aquel beso.

-Claro Antonio, no lo dudes nunca- Rode sonrió para hacer que su mentira fuera más creible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Imeprio Español y se le escapó una risita.

-Pues, por favor...besame...-Suplicó. Necesitaba besarlo, sentir esos dulces labios sobre los suyos y disfrutar de la agradable sensación que siempre se imagino que sería besarle y que por al reacción de Eli la otra noche, seguro que era así.

Rode dudó unos segundos y al final se acercó al rostro de su marido, este cerró los ojos, esperando ese agradable contacto pero solo consiguió estremecerse al notar el aliento de su querido austriaco en su oreja.

-Eso es algo que aún no puedo hacer Antonio, ya llegara el momento, no seas impaciente...-Se levantó y salió de la sala, dejando al pequeño Antonio sentado delante del piano, sin saber que pensar respecto a las palabras de Austria.

La oscuridad había rodeado Austria por completo, la luna era el único foco de luz en las frías calles de Viena.

Antonio suspiró y se alejó de la ventana, no podía dormir, no dejaba de darles vueltas a la frase que Roderich había susurrado en su oido con esa voz tan seductora que poseía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín al recordarlo y salió de su cuarto para ir a beber un vaso de leche y de paso, tomar uno o dos tomates.

Pasó por delante del cuarto de Roderich y se le escapó una sonrisa, imaginandoselo dormido placidamente. La casa estaba en silecio hasta que escuchó un leve gemido. Se acercó más a la puerta de Austria y apoyó la oreja sobre la superficie de mandera. Más gemidos se dejaron escuchar por los oidos del pequeño español, el cual tragó saliva. ¿Y si roderich tenía una pesadilla? ¿Y si enfermó? Con estas preguntas rondandole por la mente España abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no despertar al dueño de la casa. Asomó la cabeza en intentó escrutar en la oscuridad hasta que distinguió dos figuras, una encima de la otra.

La hungara estaba tumbada en la cama, sonrojada, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba levemente por el placer y no dejaba de gemir, Rode, encima suyo se movía de manera suave para ir cojiendo velocidad poco a poco, de sus hermosos labios se escapaban leves jadeos, las gotas de sudor brillaban bajo la luz de la luna haciendo brillar levemente su hermoso rostro y su perfecto torso. Sus ojos lila brillaban de placer y la sonrisa más pura que Antonio jamas vio estaba impregnada en los labios que él tanto deseaba.

-¿Me amas Rode?- Preguntó la hungara y este se rió levemente.

-Claro que sí, sabes que eres la única, solo puedo besarte a tí...-susurró y luego besó los suaves besos de Elizabetta.

Antonio no soportó más el hecho de contemplar la escena y salió corriendo de la casa de Roderich. Quería huir, alejarse de esa mansión y olvidar le hermosa sonrisa que esbozó Roderich con el cuerpo de Eli bajo sus brazos. Necesitaba alejarse de todo, llorar en los brazos de alguien, desahogarse...

No sabía a donde se dirijía, solo se dejó guiar por sus piernas las cuales se negaban a pararse. Continuó corriendo durante varias horas hasta que distinguió una casa conocida, se paró delante de la puerta, jadeando y llamó, aporreando la puerta, necesitaba verle y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Escuchó unos pasos dentro de la casa y una voz demasiado conocida que no paraba de balbucear cosas intelegibles, se escuhó las llaves chocando y después el cerrojo abriendose. Antonio esperó con los ojos inundados pero sin llorar hasta ver como la puerta se abría, mostrando esa silueta que tanto hechaba de menos.

-Franics...-Susurró ante el asombro de su amigo y sin pensarselo ni un momento lo abrazó, aferrandose a su camisón, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas...

_Bueno, espero que les gustase. Creo que ya se entiende mejor el prologo aunque hasta el final nada e_e_

_El proximo cap lo intentare tener pronto pero me tengo que poner de acuerdo con Hina en algunas cositas, aún así espero no tardar mucho ;_D_

_¿Reviews y una bolsa de patatas? *Ojitos*_


End file.
